mitchell_van_morganfandomcom-20200213-history
Mitchell Elemental Adventure series
|music_by=MITCHELL Project Music Team |cinematography=Example |edited_by=John Bryant |studios=Studio Pierrot, MITCHELL Project & Nickelodeon Movies |distributed_by=Paramount Pictures |release_date=2008-2011 |first_film_release=Mitchell Springtime |latest_film_release=Mitchell Chill-Out |running_time=300 min. |country=United Sates |language=English |budget=37 million |box_office=56 million |series_creator=Viacom Networks Japan K.K. |spin-offs=Mitchell Van Morgan 64 Mitchell Van Morgan Legends |parent=Mitchell Van Morgan }} The Mitchell Elemental Adventure series (Known in the comics as Mitchell Van Morgan's Elemental Adventures) is a series of 3D Mitchell Van Morgan adventure-platformer games for PlayStation 2, Xbox, Nintendo GameCube and Microsoft Windows PC consoles, having strong resemblances to the Mitchell Van Morgan 64 and Mitchell Van Morgan Legends games for the Nintendo 64 and the PlayStation. All Mitchell Elemental games are almost alike, with new games adding some new levels that look almost the same, some new power-ups, some old enemies from older Mitchell 3D games or some new enemies. Games the Mitchell Elemental Videogame Series debuted in 2001 to 2003. The Movies are made right before the comics and films are made. *Mitchell Springtime *Mitchell Sunshine *Mitchell Nightmare *Mitchell Chill-Out the Mitchell Elemental Tetralogy is the one-and-only video game compilation in the series made by THQ Nordic for PS4 & Nintendo Switch where they can play Mitchell Springtime, Mitchell Sunshine, Mitchell Nightmare and Mitchell Chill-Out in 4D/remastered edition and it was the last title in the Mitchell Elemental Adventure series. *Mitchell Elemental Tetralogy Comics A comic book series which was released in 2003 after the videogame releases of Mitchell Springtime, Mitchell Sunshine, Mitchell Nightmare and Mitchell Chill-Out by THQ & Nick Games. The comics are published by Dark Horse Comics, and authorized by MITCHELL Project and Mark Crilley. *Mitchell Springtime *Mitchell Sunshine *Mitchell Nightmare *Mitchell Chill-Out feature films A Animated Film series which bears much of the similarities to the Mitchell Elemental Series. Movies are produced by Studio Pierrot, MITCHELL Project and Nickelodeon Movies distributed by Paramount Pictures (which is owned by Viacom). it was released in 2007 after the videogame and comicbook releases of Mitchell Springtime, Mitchell Sunshine, Mitchell Nightmare and Mitchell Chill-Out by THQ & Nick Games. *Mitchell Springtime *Mitchell Sunshine *Mitchell Nightmare *Mitchell Chill-Out Gameplay The Mitchell Elemental games are a 3D adventure-platformer Mitchell Van Morgan games. In Mitchell Springtime, the adventure-platformer styled gameplay is nessesary for missions and collecting clover tokens. In Mitchell Sunshine, The game takes place on the tiki Isle, where Mitchell and his friends are taking a vacation. A villain resembling Mario, known as Shadow Mario, vandalizes the island with graffiti and Mitchell gets blamed for the mess. Mitchell is ordered to clean up Tiki Isle, using a his Colubrid snake powers), while Valerie using her Water snake powers( her tai chi, liquidizing abilities) as while saving Tiki Isle from Shadow Mario. In Mitchell Nightmare, the gameplay is the same thing as it's pregame Mitchell Springtime but fighting Transylvanian monsters. In Mitchell Chill-Out, . Trivia *Most of the games in the series is mainly based on four elemental seasons with Mitchell Van Morgan 64-related gameplay with different storyline in each game. References External links * [http://www.ign.com/games/MitchellVanMorgan/index.htm Official Mitchell Elemental Series IGN site] * * [http://www.nick.com/games/manuals/Mitchell_Elemental_Series.pdf Mitchell Elemental Series instruction booklet] * . Category:2001 Category:Video games Category:Mitchell Elemental Adventure series Category:Video games by series Category:Films by series Category:Dark Horse Comics